


Gerards first gallery opening.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Artist Gerard Way, Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, Facebook, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Moving, Punk Frank Iero, Surprises, Trans Frank Iero, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:46:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: When Frank found out Gerard was opening his very first gallery, he took the plunge and ordered a plane ticket.





	Gerards first gallery opening.

_Frank was tired._ He stood in the middle of JFK and scratched his neck. He had no idea where to go, so he just followed the crowd of people. Eventually he got his luggage and made his way outside, dialing Mikey Ways number as he lit a cigarette and listened to it ring. He liked how cool the aor felt,  _just_ the right amount for a coffee and blanket.

"Hey man. I'll be there in 2 secs. Which gate are you in?"

Frank looked up and sighed.

"Terminal 2? Man i'm so fucjing confused. Why can't you assholes have normal airports-"

A horn blared and he looked up to see Mikey.

"Can I smoke?"

"Yeah."

Frank hung up as Mikey got out to help with his bags.

"Does he expect anything?"

Mikey snorted and shook his head.

"Hes running on an hours sleep. I can't believe the gallery opens in an hour."

"I'm so fucking proud of the asshole, seriously."

"Oh! Nice to offically meet you I guess." Mikey chuckled

"Also, are you with my brother? Like are you guys into eachother?"

Frank deflated.  _he didnt know._

"I dont know dude. Guess he's not into me or whatever. Hey pull into mcdonalds."Frank nudged him. After Frank finally ate and got a coffee, he felt alot better as Mikey drove him. When he finally pulled up at the Ways house, it was empty. They both changed into their suits, and Frank tried not to stare at the waistcoat tight across his chest. Sure his binder hid some, but not  _all._ He fixed his hair and tugged on his jeans with the least rips before heading downstairs. He laughed as Mikey struggled with his tie, slapping the hands away until he could tie it. He fixed it and nodded.

"Lets go before he gets to famous to notice me."

"Youre his bestfriend of 10 fucking years dude."

Frank bounced on his toes. He couldnt believe he was finally going to meet Gerard. They had met when Frank was 14, and Gerard was 16 and they got on so well. They talked every day, even as the grew up. Gerard was his bestfriend. 

They got to the gallery 20 minutes later, and Frank tugged the hood of his jacket up. He knew it was rude and really made him look dumb. The jacket was old, covered in patches but right now he needed the comfort. He stayed outside and smoked before finally going in. His eyes caught Gerards red hair immediatly. 

"Speech!"

Gerard laughed and nodded, picking up a glass of wine.

"My closest family and friends, thank you all so much for coming. This had been my dream since I was little and visited Art gallerys with Elena. I cant believe it actually happened, i think this is some weird as dream i'm having."

Everyone laughed as Frank stayed at the back. He ducked his head to avoid being noticed. 

"I didnt think I'd make it to 20. Being diagnoised with depression and anxiety sucked. But atleast I had words to describe the feelings in my head. To my mom, who supported me on every journy i've took. Thank you. Mikey, for staying up when Frank couldnt."

Frank looked up.

"I really owe this to two people. One is here tonight. Elena, I love you. Thank you for supporting me and teaching me."Gerard wiped his face.

"The only person is a little dude called Frank. He lives in the UK but without that motherfucker, I wouldnt be here. This wouldnt have been possible."Gerard rambled, scratching his neck. Frank felt himself tear up.

"Ya'know, I hear this Frank dude is a creepy old man."Frank called over the crowd, and everyone turned. He pushed down his hood and blushed.

"Maybe you shouldn't talk to strangers on the internet."

Frank finally shoved threw the crowd until he got to the front, seen Gerards eyes get wide and his mouth open.

"Okay this is a dream. Yup. Wake up Gerard."

Frank shrugged off his jacket.

"Not even gonna get a hug motherfucker?"Frank smirked, but he was already closing the gap between them. He laughed as Gerard grabbed onto him. He wrapped his arms around Gerards neck and squeezed his eyes shut as he felt Gerard lift him, just slightlg until he was on his tiptoes.

"Best dream ever."Gerard mumbled.

"If this is a dream, couldnt i skip over the flight?"Frank joked, pulling away slightly.

"I'm so proud of you."He whispered before there was a hand on his neck, dragging him in. He almost gasped when Gerard joined their lips, instead choosing to pull Gerard closer. The kiss was almost painful, just a rough press of the lips but it was years in the making. 

"Iero, if i had of known you'd be making out, I wouldnt have accepted the phone call at 2 am."

Frank pulled away to laugh, keeping a hand on Gerards arm. 

"You woulda. You have Mikey to thank you, Gee. He helped me organise it."

"Youre here."Gerard whispered

"I'm here."Frank whispered, pulling away when Mikey hugged Gerard.

"So hi, i'm the famous Frank. If their isnt one sketch of me, i'm gonna be pissed."Frank joked at the grinning crowd. They continued on with the opening, Gerard talking to his family and explaining the paintings. Frank understood, but he wanted to kiss and hold him. He walked up to Gerard around 9, sliding his hand into Gerards as Gerard rambled on to Ray. Frank reconised him from the video calls. 

"Gee?"

Gerard immediatly looked at him, eyes bright and welcoming.

"Smoke?"

Gerard nodded and let Frank lead him out. Almost as soon as the door shut behind him, Frank was pushing him against the wall to join their lips. It was better this time, their lips moving against eachother gently as Gerard held Franks waist. Frank lay his hands on Gerards chest, fingers brushing the silk shirt. Frank pulled away but stayed close.

"I cant believe you came. That must have cost you so much Frankie."

"Youre worth it. This exact moment is worth is and more."Frank whispered, pressing their foreheads together. 

"Thank you. Thank you so much, this is litreally the best night of my life."

Frank grinned and kissed his nose, 

"Me too."Frank agreed before pulling away. He lit a cigarette before rolling up his sleeves, the alcohol making him a little warm. Gerards fingers immediatly brushed his arm, holding it up until he could rub rough fingertips over the tattoos.

"I shouldnt have just kissed you. We never talked about that, i'm sorry."

Frank snorted around his cigarette.

"You never have to apologise for kissing me. Ever."

"How long are you here for?"

Frank grinned and scratched his neck. 

"One way ticket."

Gerards eyes got wide before they were kissing again, full of smoke and Gerards tears. 

"Okay. I never want this night to end." 

"Gerard, Donna wants you."

Gerard looked over at Mikey and nodded.

"Okay."

He put out his cigarette and kissed Franks head.

"Be in soon."

"Find me looking insane as my mother rambles on."

Frank laughed and nodded, closing his eyes as Gerard left. Frank ended up getting a little to drunk, and Gerard locked up a little after one and took Frank home. Gerards apartment was small but modern, and had the most gorgeous balcony Frank had ever seen. The view was amazing, and he almost wanted to stay out there until a gently hand touched his hips from behind. 

"Come on, Frankie. Its late and cold and my hangovers already kicking in."

Frank hummed and leaned back against Gerard.

"My shits in Mikeys car. I gotta borrow a top. A big one okay?"

"Okay Frankie."Gerard kissed the back of his head before going inside. Frank followed a moment later, finding Gerard already in his pyjamas. He took the top of the bed and went into the bathroom to change, almost crying in relief as he took the binder off. It left red angry marks around his chest. He pulled on the tshirt and went back into the bedroom, finding G in bed with the lights off. He got in behind him and spooned up close. 

"I love you."Frank whispered, Gerard gripped his hand a little tighter.

"I love you too."

Frank kissed his shoulder, feeling warm and content. He woke up to little kisses being placed over his face, making him grin. Gerard pressed their lips together. 

"I got morning breath. And hangover breath."Frank giggled.

"I cant believe your here. I went to grab my phone and call you like every other morning."

Frank grinned and touched Gerards jaw.

"I hope you know youre living here."Gerard whispered, closing his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Youre never leaving me."

Frank grinned and kissed him softly. 

"I have to warn you though. No matter how much i love you, I'm not sure when i'll be ready."

"Ready for what?"Gerard yawned, his hand running up Franks hip lightly.

"Sex."

"Oh. _oh._ I dont care. I really really dont."Gerard whispered, 

"Okay."Frank grinned and ducked his head, earning a kiss on his forehead.

"I don't care about your body, baby."

"But I do."Frank whispered, earning another kiss.

"I'd wait my entire life for you, i'm just glad your here."

Frank grinned and nodded.

"Me too."

"We gotta go see mom today. She gave me a big lecture because she doesnt know you at all."

"Thats cool. I can get my stuff from Mikey."Frank kissed him before getting uo and heading into the bathroom. He ignored the mirror, brushing his teeth before following the noise into the kitchen. 

"Coffee."Frank begged before his phone rang loud. He pulled it out and answered the video call, his mothers face popping up.

"Baby! You were suppose to call, Iero."

"Sorry Ma. Mikey puck me up and everything was rushed."Frank explained

"Did you get him? Is he a pervert Frank? Do you need help?"

Gerard snorted as Frank blushed.

"Hes here, ma. Cmere Gee."

Gerard took a sip of coffee before moving beside Frank, waving slightly.

"Hi, mrs. Iero."

"Meet my boyfriend."Frank smirked, fully exprcting the happy scream that followed. Linda was grining and screaming, "finally!"

Frank laughed and shook his head.

"I'll let you get settled, honey. I'll visit for your birthday, okay?"

"Yeah mom. Miss you already."

"Me too my love. Now, i'm to young to br a grandmother-"

"Bye mom."Frank laughed, waiting for her goodbye before hanging up 

"Shes sweet."

"Shes amazing."Frank hummed and closed his eyes as he leaned into Gerard.

"Fesls surreal, doesnt it?"

"Yeah."

He moved out to the balcony, lighting a cigarette and sitting down to watch the world come alive. A few minutes later, Gerard sat next to him, putting his arm over Franks shoulder. The sun was only rising, and Frank found himself thankful for his life for the first time  _ever._

_In the months that followed, Frank did the same every morning. A little over a year later, they were sat when the sun was rising on that very same balcony. The air was cool and nipped at their skin, making them huddle closer. Gerard had kissed his temple softly._

_"Will you marry me?"_


End file.
